A New Beggining-Realm Of Mianite
by Attackonjackson
Summary: In the Realm Of Mianite 4 friends including some others must all find the reason why Steve's hat has mysteriously come into their lives after Steve's death. Read as these fun and goofy friends go through a roller coaster of emotions to find out what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Realm of Mianite Fanfiction**

 **Chapter #1-A New Beggining**

 **Captains POV**

Opening the door i head outside and walk across the path to the home that is Martha's waiting for her to come on a feild trip we were planning to brighten everyone's the door,I instantly regretted soon as i stepped into the room a single thing was left...There was no Martha,No books or anything just.

A tan Golden Hat,

Steve's hat

 **Prince_Andor's POV**

It had been a while since i had been jumping through the portal to the new world and after everyone got set up and adjusted i needed to leave and just it wasnt home but the people were from home and that place had bad memories and sometimes it gets hard to the darkness is choking you and soon you slip into this state of nothingness and feeling numb not knowing what will come next or if you'll ever be able to feel two people at "home" make me feel better thats Martha and both just have that aura around them,Lady Ianite both have it and it's quite nice to sometimes not even that can help me stay leaving and going diffrent places help me cope with memories and leaving home had been my main goal.I was currently in the dessert walking on the tan sand on the sunny day heading back to Martha and Sparklez where they would both be waiting there with open arms ready to greet me like they always do after an absense.

 **MarthatheMystic's POV**

I was currently sleeping enjoying the warmth of my bedroom sheets on my queen bed made for 2,Snuggling deeper into the bankets diving in a dream from apple trees and books to dead trees and shadows then a cliff and mom came in telling me i had to be strong and that...She was proud...of..me...smiling in the dream then i had a wonderful dream of a picnic feast filled with laughter and i could've sworn there was an apple tree having apples fall just like the dream but at the top there was a tan and golden hat,It was steve's hat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Prince_Andor's POV**

I'm so grateful that a the moment i have a saddle for a horse,So now i will hopefully be able to make this horse like me.I packed quite a few things on my journey..Guess having a saddle was a good thing! Soon the horse like's me nd dosen't feel threatened by me,I then command the horse foward then soon speeding from the hot heated dessert to the woods and jungle going faster and trying to get home... to my family.

 **Captain Sparklez's POV**

Loading everything into the Sparkle mobile i set sail for picking up the three including Waglington if he shows ready for the fun day trip ahead to the boss towers in the deep forests.

"Hey wag you coming?"( **Typed in like cellphones for them** )

"Yes sir Sparkly Pants on my way."Just reaching the center near Sonja's newly pink home i see Wag and Tom have made it back.

"Hop in everybody!" Everyone was ready but suddenly a face in the distance appeared,somebody i missed dearly.

 **Prince_Andor's POV**

Galloping threw the feilds next to home i see a new ship that i believe Jordan was working on flying to Sonja's pink home.

"Come on just a little faster i wanna see everyone before they leave."Speaking to the horse as if he can talk.

"Hey guys it's Andor!" Sonja yells waving at me.I wave back and slow down my horse to a stop when they see closer i see some diffrence's from the last time that i saw my always changing 's hair got longer but darker,Tucker got some new cool fancy shmansy armor,Tom got more taller than Sonja since the last so he's basically the same height as Tucker and as soon as i saw Jordan he too had plenty of changes but his were way more easier to beard thing grew out more tossled,He seemed more depressed and sadder than the rest.

They all seemed sad just his aura had changed in a bad seemed unstable emotionally,Which for a follower of Ianite is weird ya know?He had prominate bags under his eyes,So did Sonja and seemed the least affected by seemed to keep himself more in check which was the opposite of him and jordan seemd to have changed places in states,Hmm can tell that im very good at seeing peoples fisec and see the problems and stuff.

I could instantly tell Sonja was upset and hiding her unhappiness and Tom was alot quieter less...Destructive?Playful?Energetic and go happy and screamy like as soon as i got close i tyed up my horse walked over to hugged me and i hugged back telling her she could cry that it was cryed for a while walst the others looked down unwrapping my arms from her's i patted her back and moved on to Tom patting backs and giving eachother smiles i could tell Tom was glad i was so he can probably prank me.

I patted his back saying to be strong like he has and moved onto Tucker,Tucker and me patted backs as he smiled gratiously as he moved to Sonja enveloping her as she talked to him quickly while him didn't even look at me and just opened his arms,I could tell he was trying to be strong for me and everyone could tell he was extremley tears or spoken words just a hug had finally come to terms that Lady Ianite was not coming back,Neither was Steve or there animals like baabra,Kevin, the world they love was destroyed with their memories and items, Lady Ianite was also there was ashes in the ground in the Nether but still tied to the land they all had loved.

Lady Ianite was gone and so was there happiness and memories they had made in that with the Farmer who had plentiful apples year a good O'l bloody accent mate.

 **Tom's POV**

It was okay getting into the new world and set up, everyone's minds preoccupied with moving and setting up that nobody really seemed to be upset about everything(Except Jordan) until Andor came back full of smiles until he saw us,Packing and becoming more upset as time passed and everyone became less to improve these people's attitudes and shit is freakin ridiculous!I'm tryin to prank them but they're just like Tom not i want a reaction dude,A GOOD reaction!So if andor can make these depressed people happy them i will be hella happy!

Tucker doesn't really say much,Sonja crys sometimes about leaving all her shit behind and her animals but i think it hit home fore Sparklez,I mean his stuff is gone which makes me sad enough lolz and the memories too but he also had his freakin goddess just explode into i only had a dear friend die not a godess i was still deeply sad over the loss of my fav farmer who was so funny and hilarious that who else would i now get my inspiration was kinda like a grown up parenty figure to not just me but im sure everyone else.I miss him so much so imagining how sparklez feels must be enough to make me EVEN go cookoo cookoo cookoo for cocco puffs.I do like those, back on toipc which was...Uh..Nevermind probably not that importan 's just go to the next POV...*Inches away while sheepishly grinning*

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Lady_Ianite's POV**

Looking down onto the new world i see such unbalance,Sadness,Anger,Fury,Kindness and more things running amuck spreading like a wild world is already in enough unbalance due to my followers and family sad and depressed emotionally unstable which isn't good.I need to power enough energy into being able to enter there dream worlds and warn them that they need to get there shit tougethor or else this world will end up like the last one **,Destroyed,Ruined,Chaotic,Completley unbalanced** and unstable tipping the scales around and twisitng every direction up and down.

 **Later that night...**

I was in Martha's dream first,Everywhere apple tree's growing and dropping apples and magical book flying leaving behind twinkling light around quickly trying to find her made my heart sink,There she lay under a fresh apple tree sitting on both sides was Waglington on the left and Steve on the right them all laying there backs against the tree soundly sleeping and relaxing hearing pages turn and blue birds sing.I felt a deep pain in the peaceful dream,Her feelings and emotions playing through,a wave of sadness then the trees died growing dark and brown leaves dropping and everything the wave of Grief then seeing the tree's from dark to have holes in them and knives sticking out with crimson red oozing a wave of Loss and Sadness and the tree's cast a shadow over two

 **Waglington Steve**

 **a Friend a father**

 **a flirt a lover and Husband**

 **a father to Kevin a farmer**

As a teary eyed Martha stood holding a hat and 's Magica book and Steve's famous hat that he plased the two items onto there respected stones sobbing and clutching her another wave came,One filled with Pain and anxiety and whole place changed from an apple farm and stones to a exactly a cliff that Martha was standing feeling in the air was death and need,Telling what she was going to do i had enough and needed to tell her the her hand,Yanking her back from the cliff she stared in shock and her to a picnic table that suddenly appeared for me,Sitting her down she could not see me but hear me.I spoke to her and looked at her as she stared at my spot.

"Martha my daughter you have to change,The realm is already turning and i need you and the other to be the damage and everything and i shall comeback the land and fix the don't have much time my you,Im so proud of you."Then replacing the dream with a peaseful one full of a picnic with everyone from Andor to Sonja To an apple tree above them dropping apples,Happiness and tranquility.

Leaving the dream i slip into the other dream of Sparklez imediantly feeling the opposite emotion from Martha.

Anger.

The confusing part was where he was at,There were 2 big hills witht wo diffrent faces of ash from pokemon and a weird lookin zombie with the passive aggressive the same zombie just with a sombrero,The statues,The letter T all decreative,taco man with a he in mexico or somethin,Just thinking out loud i see Sparklez standing below a up behind him looking over his shouler to see a sign saying:

 **Scales of Justice**

He leans down on one knee and touches the sign,Anger hits me quickly as he shoots up kicking the ground as he gritts his teeth walking towards the ash face words jumbling with others,Not making sence i decide to quit while im ahead and stopped him around softly i speak to him

 _There is no need to be angered or distraught by my absense love,I am mearly a voice now but soon i will come back stronger than you and the others all need to balance out this world for this world dosent have much time is going into Chaos,Destruction,Unbalancement.I need you to be strong and let go of your fears and hurt towards my you have to be strong and fight free of Martha and Andor make this realm a better tommorow.I have faith in you my you,I'm always with ..._

Letting go of his hand that i had been holding i walk backwards slowly seeing him become shock and saad from hearing me,He reaches out his hand with an opened mouth.

"My lady...Pl...please come back!I need your help more than ever..Please."Not being able to see my family suffer i walk over and hold his had that has now fallen to his side,Head my had on his shoulder i hear a he can feel my warmth and energy like Martha helping my presense to be known more.

"My..Lady..Thank you."He says in a whisper as a single tear rolls down his i walk away letting go of his hand fading away but right before i go i transfer him to a warm balanced memory giving him faith.

 **CaptainSparklez's POV**

After we went on our trip we had spent the night in the woods creating a house and 6 beds for everyone( **Andor had went on the trip** ).Chests and a furnace for food( **Again Andor needs food he dosent have that stuff like the others** )

During the night i had a wicked dream of where i was back in the world i met my friends and some enemies *Cough Modstep *Cough i felt upset and angered by Lady Ianite's departure,The dream ahd changed when i was in front of the Scales of Justice when i felt a new pressense behind up and walking off trying to get away and be alone from this pressense

"Stop it Jordan it's no Lady she is gone."Mumbling things to myslef

"There is no more Lady saw the ashes."

"She is gone."

Walking towars Tucker's house i felt a warm hand gently turn me was without a doubt Lady Ianite and that killed me inside.

 _There is no need to be angered or distraught by my absense love,I am mearly a voice now but soon i will come back stronger than you and the others all need to balance out this world for this world dosent have much time is going into Chaos,Destruction,Unbalancement.I need you to be strong and let go of your fears and hurt towards my you have to be strong and fight free of Martha and Andor make this realm a better tommorow.I have faith in you my you,I'm always with ..._

I felt like i was able to see her through this veil that blanketed her so i could just see a looked the same,She had her gorgeous hair the color of Eminence ( **A dark color i found on** ) flowing in the air,Her eyes still brilliantly bright and full of life and her smile that could brighten up the world in hearing her words i left my dream state wishing i could be with her again.I woke up smiling,I had renewed my hope again.I will finally see my lady someday.

/

 **Hey guys i hope you liked this chappie! It is short i i had all chapters in one document and then i had too split them up and then i noticed chapters 1 and 2 are very short so sorry my angels! See you all next time! Remember go follow my friend ThisGamerGirl53 she writes amazing story's and im actually in her latest one called Freedom of the cage i believe its called so go and check out her cool Naruto and SNK plus SAO she rocks!Anyways see yall soon!**


End file.
